


Swish and Flick

by Musyc



Series: Humpathon 2011 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Hermione Granger - character, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll shriek, writhe, gasp, and moan, but can he make her laugh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swish and Flick

Draco drew the quill down Hermione's nose and under her lower lip. He watched as her lips twitched and her eyelids fluttered. "Don't tease," she muttered as she took a firmer grip on the headboard.

He laughed under his breath. "I thought teasing was the entire point of this." He flicked the soft quill beneath her jaw.

Hermione shivered. "Not when you're picking spots that aren't ticklish. That's _missing_ the point, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. He sat up and tapped the quill against his cheek. Kneeling between her thighs, he looked her over. Hermione laid flat, her eyes closed, her nipples low and pink. Draco smiled. He drew the feathered edge of the quill across her collar bones and down her sternum, then flicked it against each nipple. One, two, left, right, flick and flick.

Hermione bit her lip and inhaled deeply through her nose. She arched her back, stretching up for the touch of the feather. Draco pulled it down to trail over her stomach and circle her navel. Hermione jumped, the headboard creaking as she took a firmer grip on it. The muscles in her stomach tightened; the fine, pale hairs stood up as her skin prickled. Draco grinned and danced the feather along her sides.

He dragged the tip of it along the underside of her arm, following the line from elbow to pit. Fluttered there, back and forth, until Hermione squealed and twisted away. Draco put his hand on her stomach to remind her to hold still. He traced circles around her breasts with the soft edge of the quill, then flicked it against the curve of her waist.

Hermione jerked, her thighs tensing. Draco worked across her torso, finding each spot that made her writhe or gasp. Under her breasts and down her ribs, across her hips and over her thighs. Hermione tensed for some touches, arched up for others. In some places, the brush of the quill made her growl; in some, it made her shriek. Draco kept touching her, fluttering and flicking, until her nipples stood in peaks and he could smell the musk of her arousal.

He hooked one of her legs and pulled it up, resting her calf on his shoulder. The feather danced down the back of her thigh and up to the hollow behind her knee. Hermione yelped and bucked. "God," she muttered. Draco flicked the quill behind her knee again and Hermione swore. She bent her leg, pressing her heel against his back. "Enough, you bastard."

Laughing, Draco dropped the quill between her breasts and slung her legs around his hips. He stretched over her, dipping his head to shake his fringe against her throat. "Still didn't make you laugh," he said, looking up with a smile.

Hermione released the headboard and wrapped one arm around him. The other hand slid between them to grope for his cock. "We'll just have to try again," she said as she gave him a hard stroke. "But now it's time to fuck."


End file.
